


Art: Endgame

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Art, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sergei Mishnev, Diane's death was just the beginning. His next objective is to destroy Gibbs' beloved team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/gifts).



  
****General spoilers through 12x15: Cabin Fever. Canon divergence from 12x11. Copious violence, whump, bad language, and some mentions of torture.

 

Thank you so much to [unilocular](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/pseuds/unilocular)/[](http://fulltobursting.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fulltobursting**](http://fulltobursting.livejournal.com/) for her lovely story! I've enjoyed her stories for a long time, and was thrilled she chose one of my pieces to base her story upon - what a story she told!!! :)

 

 

  
[Read the story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3954223/chapters/8866174) | [Read the story on LJ](http://fulltobursting.livejournal.com/25605.html)  


 

  
_The original artwork_  


 

  


 

  
_Title page inspired by the story_ :)

 

  


 

*fliffles hands* Now that you've seen the pretties, go! Read! Enjoy! :)


End file.
